Okinawa Adventures
by KonohaFox
Summary: During summer break, Tenma invites Hikaru, Kariya, Aoi and of course Tsurugi to stay at the inn of his aunt in Okinawa. It is promised to become a lot of fun for all of them... well except one. Short drabbles about the first years in Okinawa.
1. I

_During summer break, Tenma invites Hikaru, Kariya, Aoi and of course Tsurugi to stay at the inn of his aunt in Okinawa. It is promised to become a lot of fun for all of them... well except one. Short drabbles about the first years in Okinawa._

* * *

**On Okinawa**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tsurugi didn't know what brought him to Okinawa, but he did know it was the least thing he wanted. About a day or two ago, Tenma had offered to stay in Okinawa during the summer break. He and the rest of his friends would go to the inn of Tenma's aunt and have fun and the beach. Tsurugi was invited as well, but he refused when he heard it was Okinawa they would go to.

Hokaido would have been fine, but Okinawa was to tropical. It was way to _hot._ And that was one of the few things he absolutely couldn't stand, more then the annoying Tenma and Shinsuke, more than Kariya stupids pranks, he hated it. The sun and the heat, he absolutely did not like it. So how on earth did he end up in this inn?

If he remembered correctly, it was Tenma who packed his stuff and he probably forgot half of it. That idiot probably forgot to pack sunblock and his toothbrush. He was pushed onto the bus as well... and Tsurugi did remember a train too, but he couldn't remember anything of the trip self. That damned motion-sickness of his. If it hadn't been for that, he'd probably remember whatever happened.

"Ah, Tsurugi!" the cheerful and light voice of his friend sounded, "Are you all alright now? You don't have to puke anymore, right?"

"Idiot," Tsurugi hissed, "It was all you, wasn't it?!" it did not happen often and it only happened with Tenma, but when he lost his cool, it was serious.

"S-sorry..." the brunet apologized and he bowed. But something told Tsurugi he did not mean it at all.

"I've been hearing that a lot from you lately!" he fumed, "The next time I'll make you pay!"

"I'm so sorry,"

"I don't want to hear your sorry!" he bawled.

"Oi!" the voice of Aoi sounded, "What are you guys doing there?" she asked, "Hurry up and help us with the luggage!"

Tenma stood up and waved at her, "Yes!" he screamed back, "We're coming!" to fast for Tsurugi's eyes to follow, the boy vanished from his sight.

"What an idiot," he sighed with his hand at his chin. The navy-haired smiled and followed not long after that. He remembered Aoi saying that Tenma also had been barfing while on the train, so they were even.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Okinawa Adventures**_are a few short drabbles of the first years on Okinawa. I actually got a little tired of writing KyouTen and all the other pairings, so I am going to focus on humor and friendship(not that I am good at it though). The characters are going to be more out of character in the next chapters, which means that they won't act the same as they did as in the anime. I figured that I wanted to see more between their relationship as friends and a lot of things just missed. So now you know what you can expect, please tell me what you think of it! _


	2. II

**To Okinawa (What happened earlier?)**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Why don't we try how much marshmallows we can put into Tenma's mouth?" Kariya suggested as he opened a package filled with the soft candy, "We'll do it until he can't speak anymore,"

Aoi shook her head and took a sip of her water, "No," she said, "We mustn't do that,"

That was the first time for Kariya to hear her speaking so serious, "Why not?" he asked, curious about why they shouldn't feed Tenma the candy. The boy himself looked absolutely fine with the idea.  
"Have you seen Tenma when he ate to much sugar?"

Both Kariya and Hikaru shook their heads, "No we haven't," Kariya answered, "But what's the big deal about it,"

"It's super scary," she said with a earnest face.

"It's not that scary!" Tenma yelled at her, with red cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yes it is," Aoi answered, "What is not scary about you when you ate to much sugar? Your eyes turn red and you act like a total idiot,"  
_Didn't he already act like a total idiot?_

"It's not scary!"  
"Yes it is!" Aoi repeated, "And in the end you'll just end up like Tsurugi!" she pointed at the striker in the corner of the compartment, "The poor guy has been barfing all day because you pushed him into the bus and train even though he didn't want to come with us!"  
"But it's no fun without him!"

* * *

"In the end, we gave him the marshmallows," Kariya muttered while chewing on a Poky Stick. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah," the purple head answered, "And he ended up just like Aoi told us..."

The two of them stared at the scene in the front of them. In the end, Tenma ended up barfing with Tsurugi with Aoi rubbing his back.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**So** _that was the second chapter of Okinawa Adventures, this is what actually happened on the train. And yes, some people really turn scary when you feed them to much sugar.  
By the way, Shinsuke is not going to have an appearance in this story. _


	3. III

**The Beach (Aoi is scary)**

* * *

_Normal POV_

The ocean, the hot white sand, the sound of the waves breaking, the smell of salt... the beach in Okinawa is everything you would wish for. You can do many things at the beach: diving, swimming, (try) soccer like our Raimon boys, build sandcastles, lay in the sun just as Aoi or you could just sulk into a corner because you were forced to come to the beach and you have the most sensitive skin in the world. Like Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-kun sure looks depressed..." Kariya whistled with a half smirk on his face(if that was possible at least).

"He is really not going to get near us, now is he?" Hikary mumbled while holding a plastic beach ball, "Especially not Tenma-kun." the purple haired striker threw the ball at the named person and stared back at Tsurugi, "Is he really that depressed for dragging him with us? I knew he wasn't happy that we brought him along to Okinawa but isn't this going a little to far?"

Tenma grinned and threw the ball back to Hikaru, "Nah," he answered, "I don't think so."

"How would you know?" Kariya asked when he received the ball from Hikaru and threw it at the brunet, "Is he always like this on the beach,"

"More or less," was the short answer, "I only made it worse because I forgot to bring sunblock. I guess he won't talk to me in days." the smile on Tenma's face was unbelievable.

"You're horrible, smiling like that," Kariya said who got the ball back from Tenma and threw it in the air, "His skin is so pale he'd even burn in the shade." the teal haired teen caught the ball and smashed it down at Tenma's face.

"How cruel, Kariya!" Tenma groaned while wiping the sand of his face.

"Who is here the cruel one?!" Kariya breathed, "You're the one who brought an albino with dark hair to the beach!"

"Kyousuke is not an albino."

"Since when are you on first name basics?!"

"Why is that whatyou are worrying about?!"

"Good grief..." Aoi sighed from her towel. She had been laying in the sun for a while now without breathing a word. Now the situation was about to get out of hand, she decided to help the poor Hikaru who had been staring at the two arguing friends for a while now.

"Would you guys please shut up now and bring the poor boy back to our inn?!" she screamed, the anger boiling over the top of her head.

Both Kariya and Tenma gulped and nodded, "Yes ma'am." they turned around, towards the parasol and took the red Tsurugi with them.

"They're awful," the bluenette murmured, "what do you think, Hikaru?"

"Nothing..." he said, "Totally nothing..."

"Oi, Hikaru?" Aoi grabbed the shoulder of the other first year, "Something wrong?"

The boy shook his head and stared at the ground like he had seen the dead, "Nothing... absolutely not that you are scary or something," his words died on his tongue when Aoi send him a glare.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**P**_oor Tsurugi. I feel a kinda sorry for him even though it was me who put him into the situation. By the way, I'm sorry for the late update! I meant to update this regulary, but due to a last minuet holiday I had no time to publish this chapter. To make it up, the next chapter might appear tomorrow or later today! _


	4. IV

**A Reason to Kill (I'm verry sorry Tsurugi)**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Are... are you alright?" Tenma asked carefully. The younger midfielder and captain was sitting in his blue yukata next to the futon of the slightly older navy-haired striker.

"Do I look alright?" Tsurugi groaned. The striker was basically naked besides his boxers and wasn't lying under the covers either. It hurt to much for anything to touch his back, shoulders and cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Tenma sighed and he fetched a wet towel out of a bowl, "I forgot you had a very... a very sensitive skin..." the brunet pressed the towel carefully against the back of his friend. It was supposed to take the pain away, but Tsurugi only groaned and twitched. Everything that touched his skin, hurt like hell.

"I guess you won't be joining us for ghost stories either tonight?" the brunet continued, "We'll also go to the Summer Festival in town, we'll bring some food for you."

Tsurugi closed his eyes, "Sure..." he muttered, "I don't mind, of course..."

Nah, he actually did mind. Tsurugi did want to go to the festival and have fun instead of being stuck to a futon with a burned back. But there was no way he'd put on some clothes right now and going naked wasn't a good idea either. If he wanted to end up in jail for the rest of his life, maybe.

"Would you mind to buy me some sunblock too?"

"Ahaha..." the midfielder grinned awkwardly, "Sure."

The midfielder stood up and smiled at his friend, "Do you like candied apples or do you rather have something else?" he asked.  
"Do whatever-"

On that moment, the door shove open and the head of the teal defender and the purple striker appeared, "Tenma-kun, we're leaving," Kariya spoke.

Tenma turned around and smiled, "Sure!" he answered, "I'm coming!" the boy crabbed his shoulder bag from the ground and run towards the door of their dorm, "See you soon, unlucky!"

"Damn you!" Tsurugi yelled him after, "Come back with sunblock and candied apples or I'll kill you!"

"Sure!" Tenma shouted back with a wide smile on his face. Just as usual, the boy was a shining ball of sunshine(Or a shiny soccer ball.).

_What a pain is that kid, _Tsurugi thought. _I bet he forgets the sunblock... at least that gives me a reason to kill him. _

* * *

**...**

* * *

**I **_really hate being sick. But at least I can touch the computer normal again today. _


	5. V

**It's Not What it Looks Like...**

* * *

_Normal POV_

If Tsurugi knew Tenma's parents would be visiting today, he would have at least dressed himself properly instead of just a pair of gray sweatpants he'd cut off just above the knee. But unfortunately he didn't and thus he walked around the inn half naked, having his torso exposed. He gained a few compliments from Tenma's aunt(´Look'n good lad´) and Aoi(´You're actually quite good looking...´ and Tsurugi had replied with a grunt.) and Tenma had been obviously jealous of those comments. Without a second thought, the younger one had pulled of his shirt as well, claiming he was just sweating to much.

Sure, Tenma wasn't looking bad either, but he didn't got the muscles like Tsurugi or the ¨sexy¨ aura the striker gave off. Tsurugi simply thought that was because Tenma was so pure an innocent, but the little guy proved different today.

* * *

"You idiot!" Tsurugi had his voiced raised a few octaves, "You turd!" he chased the brunet through the hallway, near the door, "Is there something you can do properly besides soccer?!"

Tenma glanced behind him while rushing over the wooden floor, "I am truthfully sorry I forgot to buy you sunblock again!" he yelled back, but his voice was shaking from laughter.

"Stay still, piece off-" Tsurugi dove down to Tenma's legs and pulled the smaller one to the ground, causing him to fall flat on his face, "This will learn ya!"

The two boys struggled on the ground in the front of the door without a shirt on. Tsurugi tried to give his friend a few good bruises so he wouldn't forget to bring sunblock next time, but just when he grabbed Tenma's shoulders, ready to hit him, the front door slid open and two people entered the hallway.

Kyousuke froze on his place and held onto Tenma's shoulders while he slowly took a notice of the couple's appearance. The woman had wild brown hair and the same blue eyes as Tenma. Her husband was different though. His hair was darker and his skin lighter, but there was no mistaken it, these were absolutely Tenma's parents.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Oh dear." miss Matsukaze whispered behind her hand.

"Oh god." mister Matsukaze breathed and his shoulder bag dropped on the ground.

Just then, Tsurugi realized the situation must have been looking really wrong. He was on top of his best friend and holding him close and not to mention their flushed faces due to the heat.

Kyouske felt his face heat up(if it was possible for him to get any redder) and dropped Tenma on the ground with a loud thud, "It's not what you think..." he said slowly.

"Sexual harassment," Tenma whispered, "you're doing this in the front of my parents."  
Tenma had proven he wasn't as innocent as he was shown to be. In fact, Kyousuke was sure the boy had an even darker side.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**I **_am completely out of idea's. Sorry if Tsurugi and Tenma are OOC...__  
_


End file.
